Shaun of the Dead: Island Getaway
by Endigo Master
Summary: A year after ZDay, Shaun and friends are planning to go on vacation, a promise he had made to Liz. However, when a strange new zombie hybrid is released from testing labs on the island they've gone to, Shaun finds his life on the brink of destruction agai
1. Chapter 1

Shaun of the Dead: Island Getaway

Alright, first and foremost, two things to clear up. Since in some of the stories I have read, Diane is dead, know she's alive here, since, according to the DVD plot holes special, she's still alive. Second, this has a small, minute crossover with Coupling, but only because Jeff is one of my favorite characters, and he fits in with the setting. Anyway, please enjoy reading. Also, I know there's not much humor in the first chapter, but, oh well.

Prologue

Private Journal of Maxwell Hope

_December 14, 2004_

_Today is quiet an exciting day. It has been about six months since the events of Z Day, and though it may seem like a long time, it was relatively quicker than we thought it would be. Tomorrow will mark the first day of testing on the zombies, to try and find a way to alter them, make them more human like, the way they were before. Smaller tests will be done, but the main subject is one Jason Wallace, his name before death, this is the zombie that the bulk of the tests are to be experimented on. I can't wait to begin._

_December 15, 2004_

_Our first day was quiet a success. No, we didn't discover a cure of any kind, but in the main subject I mentioned earlier, we were able to spark a little brain activity. Thankfully, his brain didn't rot much, so it seems Jason may be able to be changed. It's an incredible breakthrough. Very incredible for the first day._

_December 25, 2004_

_It's been ten days since my last entry and- hey! It's Christmas, isn't it? Well, did we ever get a present, and Jason played the part of Santa. He spoke. Actual words. It was amazing! The words were 'kill me or…' and you can imagine how creepy that was, but it was still another great breakthrough. I went out and celebrated with Jeff. We had drinks, and I told him some of the aspects of the project. He seems to think we're playing god, that what we're doing is wrong. I pointed out that those were pretty deep words from the guy who came to this island cause he thought that its name, the Isle of Lesbos, meant it was filled with lesbians. Still, he was pretty creepy tonight, too._

_March 22, 2005_

_Things have taken a turn for the worse in Project Z-Mod. It's been almost four months, and Jason still bumbles around his cage idiotically. I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever get another breakthrough. Our sponsors, the ZombAid organization, say we'll be shut down soon, if we don't provide new progress. We have a month._

_April 18, 2005_

_Finally, only days before we were to get shut down, Alex found a new formula, and Jason has advanced even further. With the formula, Jason can now move normally, his joints loosened up. What's strange, everything seems fine, as if the rot and mold were never there, I'll have to ask Alex about that._

_May 9, 2005_

_Something awful has happened today. Jason, in a loss of the control most zombies have been taught, bit Alex Collier, one of my colleagues. He died shortly afterward, but the strange thing is, he never became a zombie. He just stayed dead. We plan on doing scans tomorrow, and his body is being sealed away for the night._

_May 10, 2005_

_Alex had something in him, something similar to the zombie disease, but different. It didn't change him. And we need to find out why._

_June 11, 2005_

_Things are very bad now. I don't even know when it happened, but Jason evolved. He became something different. He still is. For as long as it can, the lab's lockdown procedures are in place, and they'll hold Jason in. I'm locked in my room right now. This is the last thing I will write, and I'm scared. We couldn't kill him. We shot him in the head, chopped it off even, but it grew back. He said one thing over and over as we tried, smiling as we did it. 'I told you to do it while you could.' I don't know what to call Jason, but he is no ordinary zombie. He I…_

_(End of Journal)_

Chapter 01: A Vacation

June 1, 2005 11:30 AM

Shaun yawned as he slid out of his bed, looking around to see his room the same as it had been for the past year. A complete mess. He smiled, remembering Liz's last words before she left him. 'You're such a pig.'

He smiled because she had said that as a joke before heading off to Belgium on a business trip, the long two week kind that would leave him as the self proclaimed 'King of the Flat.' He could live in his room over the course of the next to weeks if he wanted, but he had plans. Good, kind ones, one with Liz in mind.

It had been one year since Z-Day, and after the initial shock had worn off, and thereafter the grieving of lost loved ones, Shaun and Liz found themselves more or less back were they had started right before then. So, Shaun had made a pledge. He had promised that he would do the things she had asked of him before Z-Day, and it would be done by the first anniversary of Z-Day. First had been giving up smoking, which was easy compared to going to the gym. He still got exhausted after a little workout, so he knew it would be a long road. Since he had started, though, it was one more thing off the list. Now, there was only one thing left

As he started out of his room, he grabbed a nicotine patch, slapping it onto his arm. He walked down the stairs, sliding down the railing in the last stretch, and entered the living room. Upon entry, he was greeted by the same sly face he'd seen for almost a year. "Good morning, Shaun. How are you today?"

"I am fine, for once, Duncan. So don't tell me what's bad in the world, how's that sound?"

"Alright, but only if you pop into the kitchen and get me a bowl of cereal."

"Sure, but then, I'm going out for the day." Shaun turned on his heels, heading out of the room. It had been a while since Liz's brother had moved in, since his college had gone on indefinite break. Aside from Crouch End, Duncan's school had been one of the places most heavily attacked on Z-Day, and even some of the next day. Duncan, and a few of his friends, had survived by hiding in the cellar, where a paranoid janitor's guns had done them more good than the old man himself. The break was caused by the fact that pretty much all the faculty and students had been zombified.

And for a now twenty year old who'd gone through that, Shaun thought he looked pretty together. He was lanky, hair the same color as his sister's, which was a mess on his head, and his eyes were a creepily dark brown. The one thing Shaun disliked about Duncan, other than his need to report about the bad things in the world, was that he was taller than him. True, only by an inch but he just didn't like looking up to someone younger than him.

Shaun smiled as he poured the Fruit Loops into two bowls. One good thing about Z-Day had been that more than one of the pricks at Foree Electric, where he worked, had been killed. He wasn't saying their deaths made him happy… well, a little bit. Mainly, it had left him as the only employee qualified to manage the district. It was a lot more money and, as he soon found, a lot less work. He did most of it from home on his lab top, which the company had given him. It was, in a word Duncan used much too often, sweet.

Shaun returned to the living room, dropping down on the couch next to his new flat mate. Not really new, just newest. He handed Duncan the cereal, then started on his own.

"So, what are your big plans for today, Shaun? Go down to the Winchester?"

"Nope. You going back to school?"

"Nah. I'm sick of learning for a while." The two had said the same statement, a little varied every day, for quiet a while. Shaun could never go back to the place that had been the cause of his worst nightmares, and Duncan would probably exchange schools. Still they loved to pick at each other. "Then what are you doing today?"

"Well, since the Z-Day anniversary's almost here, I figured I have a surprise for Liz."

"You're going to surprise my sister on the day our parents died." Duncan chuckled. "Classic romance."

"Not on Z-Day. But, when she gets back from Belgium, the airport will inform her that she has another flight."

"Eh?"

"I'm finally going to take Liz on vacation."

"You do realize that she will kill you for making you get back on a plane. You do remember that she flies around the lobe just to knock a couple thousand off the ticket price."

"I really don't want to think about that Duncan. It's a nice gesture, and I'm sure Liz will be happy."

Duncan stared at him a moment before saying, "She's going to kill you at the airport."

"Oh, sod off. Either shut up or I'll forget about taking you."

"Say what now?" Duncan asked, smiling again. "You would take humble, old me?"

"Don't get flattered. Diane and Ed are coming too. I feel that I deserve to give them that much, since her boyfriend died and, well… he died."

"Subjecting Ed to the Zombie Airways? You're mad, then?"

"Oh, come now, the horror stories can't be true. I'm sue the zombies are treated with respect."

"They plastic wrap them and lock them in with the luggage. And I hear Zombie Claim is killer slow."

"Whatever. Anyway, get packing." Shaun said, as he slipped off the couch, going to get dressed.

"Why?" Duncan questioned, following the thirty year old. "Liz doesn't get back for a few weeks, right?"

"Yeah, but we're leaving in two days."

"Well that's sudden."

"You can always stay here then."

"No, no, I've always wanted to go to… um… where?"

"The Island of Lesbos."

To be continued…

Yeah, so, here's the first chapter, which I hope you enjoyed. Wow, this is probably my longest chapter ever. I really got into this, eh? Well read and review. Actually, you already did the first part if your down here. Uh, yeah. So I guess review. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Plane Rides and Tour Guides

Airport-June 3rd-4:37 AM

"You are sick, Shaun. So very, very sick in the head." Duncan growled, slumped over as the group walked through the terminal, with the exception of Ed, who shuffled along slowly. He was being held by two opposing leashes, one in Shaun's hand, the other in Diane's. It was a system made to keep Ed from attacking either of them, since he wasn't the most well trained zombie.

"What's wrong, Duncan?" Diane asked with a smile, her face bright and sunny as ever. Not even Z-Day could change her cheerful disposition. "It's a great day. We're going on a trip!"

Duncan looked to her, his eyes surrounded by dark circles. His face was emotionless, dull from little sleep. "I know we're going on a trip. But it's hard to get excited after being woken at two AM after four hours of sleep. Also, I'm playing the part of 'Pack Mule' today." The twenty two year old was referring to his carrying Shaun and Diane's carry-on's, as well as the two that had to be checked earlier.

"Well, I'd help you, but Ed's a handful on his own." Shaun said, pulling hard on his leash as Ed stumbled towards Die. "And you're bollocks at holding him. It's a good thing he only got a squirrel."

"Man that was disgusting." Duncan moaned. He then smiled, getting an idea. "I could always tie the carry on bags around his neck. It would be less strain on me."

"Are you crazy! That could snap his head off, what, with the rotting."

"So? Does he need it?"

"That's all a zed needs!" Shaun exclaimed, still a bit apprehensive about the word 'zombie.' He would admit that he called them that a lot, but he still felt it was something out of a video game.

"Um, Shaun." Diane interjected with a grunt as she pulled Ed back. "He's not alive anymore."

"Fine he needs it to stay undead. Look, either way, were about to check him. Then, we'll take our bags from you, scrawny man."

"I'm not scrawny." Duncan growled. Upon arrival to the Zombie check in point, the trio watched as armored guards wrapped Ed in thick layers of plastic.

"Are you sure that's humane, Shaun?" Diane asked, looking to her friend, getting the answer she wanted from Duncan.

"It would be inhumane if he were actually human. However, Ed's a zombie. And since zombies don't need to breath, what's a better way to transport them?" he chuckled.

"It's scary how much joy you get out of this process." Shaun said as Ed was dropped down a zombie chute.

"Not joy, entertainment. I'm entertained." Duncan replied, a smile still on his tired face. There was a short wait after getting through security, before Shaun, Duncan, and Diane made their way onto the small plane that would be taking them to Lesbos. And soon, they were off.

Lesbos-June 3rd-8:06 AM

"I hate planes." Duncan moaned as the trio filed out of their small plane, the rising sun shining across the airstrip towards them. "And not just this one. Planes and flying in general have always been the bane of my existence. This is just another nail in the coffin."

"Oh, come on, Duncan. Stop being such a downer. We're here now, aren't we?"

The toe headed boy almos smiled as he looked to Diane. He loved how she could always be so optimistic, just as much as he hated her for it. "Yeah, I suppose. Still, I wish we could have taken a boat or something. Then we'd get here about the time as Diane."

"Ah, but then you'd still be traveling, not yet here in beautiful Lesbos." The heavily accented British accent caught the two off guard, but not Shaun. Having gotten out of the airport (the bags and Ed to be delivered to their hotel), the trio found themselves facing a wild haired man with a bit of stubble and moustache. His hair and eyes shared the same color, dark brown. The first thought to hit Duncan about tthis strange guy was that he would have some kind of nervous twitch. He didn't know why, though. "Are you Shaun and co.?"

"Yes, that's us." the only one who'd been named replied, grabbing the man's outstretched hand. "I'm Shaun, this is Diane, and the dreary fellow in back is Duncan."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Jeff, Jeff Murdoc, and I'll be your tour guide over the next two weeks. I'll be making sure you're well informed about wonderful Lesbos. Which, you should know right off, isn't an island of lesbians." For a moment, he trailed off, as if remembering a lost dream. However, he quickly snapped back, smiling again. "Anyway, if you'll follow me, I'll be getting you right to your hotel."

Jeff led the group of friends to a small car, painted an offensive lime green, and slid into the driver's seat. Shaun sat shotgun, with Diane and Duncan in the back. As Shaun made idle chit-chat with Jeff, Di began to whisper to Duncan. "It was nice of Shaun to hire us a tour guide, wasn't it?"

"Oh, come on. The only reason he hired that dude was that he could learn about the island before my sister gets here. He wants to impress her."

"Well, that's actually very sweet. Glad he did, too. The tour guide's kind of cute."

"You think? I think he looks kind of scary. 'Scary Jeff.'"

"Oh, is someone jealous of Jeff. Worried he'll steal all the girls from you?" Diane laughed a little.

"Of course I'm not!" Duncan said hastily, his cheeks turning pink, giving him away.

"Well, don't worry about him. He isn't the best looking guy in this group." Diane winked as she said the last part.

"What?" Duncan said, his voice cracking.

"Anyone hungry?" Jeff interjected, parking in front of a diner. Diane quickly jumped out of the car.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Duncan shouted, fumbling with his seatbelt. He felt like a total git. 


End file.
